


Itch

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Developing Friendships, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Itch

Bracing his hip and shoulder against the doorway, Shinya sipped from his cup as he watched the spectacle in the adjoining room. The continuation of huffing and light thumping noises caused him to roll his eyes. “You better not have fleas.”

A corner of his lip pulled up slightly as he shook his head at the werewolf, “You look like a child normally, and sticking your tongue out with a muzzle doesn’t look intimidating.” He chuckled lightly as the wolf stood and with a massive shake, fur slid away to reveal skin.

“Why do you always think I have fleas?” was questioned as he passed by into the kitchenette.

“Because animals get bugs, and you happen to be included into the equation Kari.”

Picking up the extra cup steaming on the counter, Kari rolled his eyes as he took a few large gulps. “I assure you I don’t have fleas, and no, you cannot throw me into a stream to bathe me to be sure either.”

The unimpressed look he was aiming at Shinya didn’t last long before it morphed into a wide grin.

“Join me for a run later?”

“…Of course.”


End file.
